


Well you did start it.

by if_inconvenient_call_jawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John Watson, M/M, Pining, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_inconvenient_call_jawn/pseuds/if_inconvenient_call_jawn
Summary: Blogs, lightly angsty-cuteness, the inside of John's head.  JOHNLOCKThis is my first work, I am aware it's choppy. WIPThanks for reading!





	Well you did start it.

John held his breath as he looked up from his computer screen. Sherlock could not ever see this. Firstly, because he was insufferable when he didn't get his way, and then when he did. Secondly- this was important. Sherlock had been acting strange lately, initiating needless physical contact and meeting his eyes with a more curious sort of intensity than John could recall noticing before. That John was doing this now, at four in the morning when all reasonable people should be asleep, in no way dispelled his worry of Sherlock suddenly appearing. He would demand to know what John was doing. And that was the problem- John knew when he was being flirted with. He was a connoisseur of seduction, knew how to use his eyes and roguish smile to get what he wanted. And it seemed- _seemed_  to him that Sherlock was flirting. Was that possible? With such a conundrum staring him in the face, John was simply confused.

That is what led him here- to having ten different tabs open on his desktop: 'How do I know if he likes me', 'What is Asexuality?', and another that was always open, if only in John's thoughts: Sherlock's blog. Not his professional one that expounded on 243 types of ash, but his personal one. He'd chosen a ridiculous, but still logical username (thequeensbrother), and had shown it to John with an impish smile that waited for John's to break free.  
This blog was covered with what you'd expect of Sherlock- assorted surreptiously-taken crime scene photos, results of his science experiments, small essays on why a leading scientist was a blithering idiot. But here and there among the blood-filled posts, were little tidbits about their life. A short recounting of an incident involving a half-asleep John and the fish eyes that felt disgusting if you mashed your hand into them. A blurry picture of John's profile facing into the light and trying not to smile at some crude remark Sherlock had made. It was Sherlock's view of their life. The one they had together, had fought for, braved death to keep. John knew after all they had been through, that Sherlock needed him like air. He wasn't too insecure to say he felt the same way. But still, he needed to be sure. Should he hold on to these feelings, even introduce them to Sherlock, or would it be better to get rid of them? He needed a plan to find these things out. And whatever Sherlock chose to reveal to him- would just have to be enough. Keeping on as they were would hurt less than Sherlock one day deducing his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, let me know what you think


End file.
